bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedrak
Cedrak is a Skakdi from Repicheep - Toa of Irony's series An Unnatural Series of Events. He is a member of the Toa Tedra, having joined the team after falling in love with the Toa Tedra Lestra. Biography Like all Skakdi, Cedrak is originally from the island of Zakaz. However, when Spiriah came to the island, he was one of the few who objected to the Makuta's experiments with the population. He tried to escape the island with his close friend Arina, but she was captured and killed before they could both escape. After hiding on Veta Nui for a short time, he was found and pressed into one of the warlord's services. He was granted the ability to project forcefields and fire healing eyebeams, but his mind remained largely unharmed. Shortly after that, he was rescued by the Toa Veta, led by Toa Norkan and taken back to Veta Nui. Shortly thereafter, he left the island, not wanting to see his friends put in harms way. Cedrak then began wandering the universe for millenia, trying to do what good he could. He, at some point, made friends with the Aquaton Redizic and has been to the city of Zeriger at least once, having displayed knowledge of its laws. Eventually, he came upon the Great Being Unremitting Truth as the Great Being battled a Kanohi Dragon. During the fight, Truth was injured, and upon being healed by Cedrak, he turned the Skakdi's bow into an energy weapon. Once the dragon was dead, Truth explained his situation to Cedrak, as they were both outcasts for wanting to do what was right. He then gave Cedrak a cloak capable of granting invisibility as thanks for his help. Eventually, Cedrak came upon Lestra as she was being pursued by blood wolves. After killing the wolves, he turned to go, but Lestra insisted on seeing his face. After getting over the initial shock of being rescued by a Skakdi, Lestra insisted they travel together, and that night, Cedrak told her his story. The next morning, Cedrak went to wash his wounds in a nearby stream and was found by Lestra, who insisted on treating his wounds. The pair ended up getting into a water fight, which ended with Lestra pushing the Skakdi into the stream. The pair travelled together for a few days, intent on reaching Anzer Rhun. One night, after building a fire, Lestra explained that she was travelling, trying to find her brothers who had gone missing fifty years earlier. After falling asleep, Cedrak dreamed of the night he and Arina tried to escape and woke up screaming. Lestra tried to comfort him, telling him he did not have to be alone anymore. Now realizing that they love each other, the pair kiss, briefly pausing to wonder if they should be. The next morning, Lestra's brothers, Onric and Koth found the pair and forcibly seperated them. Onric attempted to kill Cedrak, and the three Toa left him for dead, Lestra reluctantly so. Shortly after they left, an invisible figure appears next to Cedrak and heals him. After waking up, Cedrak makes his way to Anzer Rhun, following the Toa. Upon reaching the town, Cedrak hides in an alley and grabs the first Matoran who passes, Trell, to see if he has seen the Toa. After a tense exchange, Cedrak shows Trell what he is, and in responce, Trell offers to give him shelter for the night, knowing that if he really meant him harm, he would have done so already. The pair attract the attention of a Toa of Fire, but Cedrak manages to hide under his invisibilty cloak before he is seen. After arriving at Trell home, Cedrak pulles his Brakas, Tahlis, from a box in his cloak and settles into one of Trell's chairs for the night. Cedrak awakes the next morning after having a nightmare about finding Lestra dead, to hear someone knocking at Trell's door. Cedrak hides as Trell answers the door, revealing his friend Zorkek. The Po-Matoran befriends Cedrak rather easily, and the three go to find where the Toa have gone, Cedrak hidden by his cloak. After finding where the Toa have gone, the three leave the city, taking the road to Zeriger. On the way, Cedrak tells Trell his story and the reason he is following the Toa, cementing their friendship further. Upon reaching Zeriger, the three make their way to the Burrowing Burnak, an inn run by Cedrak's friend Redizic. After meeting the Aquaton, he took the travellers into his office where he used his powers to locate the Toa. Cedrak was just about to leave when the Flying Foursome attempted to capture Redizic. After fighting them off, Cedrak broke into a run, heading towards the docks where the Toa are getting on a boat for Tedra Nui. He misses the boat by a few minutes and breaks down into tears. After being helped back to the inn, Cedrak rests in one of the room while his friends come up with a plan to go after the Toa. After aquiring help from an Arlon named Jagrin, who lives in a rundown part of the city, they find the Steltian elite he told them about loading his ship. After introducing themselves to Enguus and offering him an Alerisian sun crystal as payment, the Steltian agrees to take them to Tedra Nui. After arriving in Tedra Nui, Cedrak and his friends bid Enguus goodbye and make their way to the center of Tedra-Koro. Upon seeing the Toa there, they agree to take a more stealthy approach to getting Cedrak in touch with Lestra. Cedrak makes an arrow with a message inside it and fires it into her window when she opens it. He returns to his campsite to wait for her and is rewarded a few minutes later when she arrives. The next morning, after Lestra leaves, Cedrak sees Makuta Oriles attack Tedra-Koro and rushes to fight. He manages to defeat the Makuta's giant robot form and save the other beings fighting the robot. After Onric awakes from unconsciousness, he sees Cedrak and Lestra standing by his bed. Seeing that Lestra does, in fact, love him, he agrees to let the Skakdi become a part of the team, if only for Lestra's sake. A few days later, Cedrak says goodbye to his friends, who leave for Zeriger, and goes to see where Turaga Uren has decided he can stay. At some point after joining the Toa Tedra, Cedrak and Lestra became Vhalentain. Several years later, Onric and Cedrak were chosen to escort Turaga Uren while he visited the Menirun Republic. While there, the pair ran into the Menirun Rhenton, who gave them a Crystal of Catastrophe. Not knowing its true nature, the pair returned to Tedra Nui with the Turaga and decided to give the crystal to Lestra as a Naming Day gift. Some weeks later, when the ship carrying Tsonclad and Taiyu landed in Tedra Nui, Cedrak and the other Toa Tedra spent the evening swapping tales with the visiting Toa. Tsonclad was intially hostile to Cedrak, but after being reminded by Taiyu that he has befriended a Makuta, Tsonclad laughed and became more open with Cedrak. That night, Cedrak and Taiyu were captured by Menirun loyalists and taken to the Pyramid Penitentiary in Diagirr. While in the prison, he was tortured by the prison's interrogator, who thought that he and Taiyu were members of the Menirun Resistance. After the Toa Tedra tried to rescue them, resulting in Koth being captured, it was revealed that the interrogator was, in fact, Rysavy, the long lost Toa Tedra of Air. After having his curiosity peaked by Koth, Rysavy spied on King Yuniro, resulting in him deciding to help the prisoners. With the Toa of Air's help, Cedrak and the prisoners were able to escape on the day the resistance teleported into Diagirr. From there, they were teleported by a trio of Etellor to the battle, where Cedrak was reunited with Lestra. After the battle, Cedrak volunteered to help the healers. He stayed at the MERAH for a few days afterwards, before being returning to Tedra Nui, with Rysavy in tow. Personality Cedrak is very much the opposite of a stereotypical Skakdi. He is very kind and cares deeply for those close to him. He has a strong sense of justice and does not want anyone to suffer needlessly. Because of his species' reputation, he is very careful about the friends he chooses, but is a devoted friend to those how have gained his trust. Having gained the title of honorary Toa, he voluntarily abides by the Toa Code, unless he can see no other way to resolve a problem. Powers and Abilities Cedrak possesses the power to project forcefields. Unlike the a bearer of a Kanohi Hau, he can cast them anywhere he pleases and can use them to protect those around him. He also possesses healing eyebeams that, when fired at an injured being, can heal any injury. Cedrak also carries an energy bow. Once a simple bow, it was upgraded by the Great Being Unremitting Truth to fire energy arrows. The bow allows the type of arrow to be changed to be whatever the wielder wants to fire. He also wears an invisibility cloak, also given to him by Unremitting Truth. Appearances *A Righteous Skakdi *Unnatural *An Unnatural Journey *An Unnatural Naming Day Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Heroes